This invention relates to a two axis side controller for use in manned aircraft and remote pilot control stations.
Various controllers have been used for remote controls, such as for the pitch, yaw and roll control of aircraft. The patents to Aske, U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,968; Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,776; Boyce et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,739; Holleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,126 and Buscher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,263, show some of the systems used for remote control purposes.
One of the important problems with current side controllers is that the pilot must raise his forearm or generally contort his arm to move the stick very far off center. This is difficult under high G-loads and sometimes causes inadvertent inputs into a second axis during attempted one axis inputs. Also, under high load factor conditions, great effort is required by the pilot to raise any part of his arm.